K' vs Ken (OMM)
K' vs Ken is an OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 6! King of Fighters vs Street Fighter! Pyrokinetic martial artists go head to head this time around. Whose flames burn the brightest? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: King of Fighters tournament (KoF) '' K' and Maxima waited around; their assignment was to collect data on the fighters are the tournament. As Maxima went for a wander around the front of the area, an unrecognised face approached K'. "You there. You up for a fight?" Ken asked, throwing the open challenge to K'. The sunglasses may have covered his face, but nothing would hide the way his lip curled. "No. Go away." K' gruffly shot back, walking away. Ken shrugged. "Makes sense. Obviously you don't think you're good enough, eh?" K' stopped, and Maxima muttered to him. "If he is gonna be around here all day, it might be worth getting information on him as well." he said, as K' rolled his head over his shoulders. "Fine. You got it." he said, walking towards Ken, who also took up a stance. '''THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! ' K' went for a sharp kick, which Ken blocked with one of his own. This series continued a few times, with K' unable to break a way through Ken's defences just yet. Meanwhile, Ken was noticing an opening in K's all attacking moveset. "Shoryuken!" he cried, whacking K' across the face with a fierce right hand. K' flew back, but landed on his knees, quickly getting back into the fight. He used a short range teleport, getting behind Ken and then planting a stiff elbow into the back of his neck. As Ken staggered forwards, K' blasted him with flames and then kicked him face first against the wall. As Ken picked himself up, K' lifted a table and slammed it on his head, breaking it. But Ken emerged with a Tatsumaki, whacking K' in the chin. He then targeted the chin and chest for back to back kicks on a loop - dealing a lot of damage before K' responded with a wicked Crow Bite, nearly taking Ken's head off. K' then went to follow with a kick, but Ken blocked and this time went for a Hadoken, blasting K' into the wall, cracking it. He then delivered a heel kick, and then a full thrusting boot into the chest of his target, sending him crashing through the wall and into the arena itself. Ken followed with a slamming kick, which K' dodged, and then countered with a trip. He then thumped his elbow into the back of Ken's head, stunning him before Crow Biting him into the air. From above, Ken used Hadoken, sending K' back a few inches. He then went for a flaming Tatsumaki, rushing in on K's position with force. K' got up, and took a gamble. With a quick hand, he grabbed the leg, and with his second, used a third Crow Bite, knocking Ken all the way out. KO! Ken fell a few feet away, and K' adjusted his jacket angrily. He then stormed over to Maxima who was going to congratulate him on a job well done, but K' was not pleased. "Got everything you wanted to know?" he snapped, marching back outside. Ken began to stir, being helped to his feet by Terry Bogard. Conclusion This melee's winner is: K'! Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:Completed OMMs Category:OMM with a returning combatant Category:Hero vs Hero OMMs Category:Fire duel Category:Fighting Game themed OMMs Category:SNK vs Capcom Category:King of Fighters vs Street Fighter OMMs Category:Video Games themed OMMs